Día lluvioso
by Catart
Summary: AU donde Aomine es un chico de preparatoria que conoce a Kuroko, un híbrido, mitad gato y mitad humano. El destino hizo que se conocieran por una razón; aprender a amar y confiar en los demás. Mal summary lo sé. pero espero les guste este fanfic. Contiene Lemon. Aomine x Kuroko. Aomine, Kuroko, Kise, Akashi, Midorima, entre algunos otros personajes.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Regreso con un AoKuro AU, como tal vez se habrán dado cuenta es mi pareja favorita. Sin embargo me gusta escribir de otras parejas, así que si quieren un fic de alguna pareja en específico díganme y yo lo hago ;)

DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Kuroko no Basket no me pertenecen, sino a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Advertencia: Lo de siempre en mi caso; este fanfic contiene lemon.

/

Era una tarde lluviosa. Aomine se encontraba en el salón de clases aburrido viendo por la ventana la lluvia caer.

Su profesor de Literatura hablaba sobre Oscar Wilde, y sinceramente, al moreno no le interesaba si el petirrojo se sacrificaba o no por teñir una rosa. Se sentía más antipático que de costumbre y la lluvia no ayudaba. Sólo quería irse a su casa, recostarse en su cama y olvidarse de todo; tareas, chicas, problemas... Todo.

Y es que cabe decir que aunque el moreno era muy popular entre las chicas, sus relaciones amorosas no duraban más de unas semanas. Siempre pasaba lo mismo; primero todo era cariños, luego le reclamaban por el "exceso" de tiempo que el chico le dedicaba al basketball y luego lloraban y hacían un drama por qué el moreno no las entendía. Era demasiado cansado tener que lidiar con personas así, y justo hacía una hora su última relación amorosa había acabado de la misma manera que las anteriores. He ahí la razón de la molestia del moreno.

-De tarea para la próxima semana, tienen que entregar un ensayo sobre qué emociones les provocó "El petirrojo y la rosa", pueden irse- dijo el maestro dando por terminada la clase. Aomine anotó la tarea y recogió sus cosas. Ya tendría tiempo luego de leer la historia y hacer el ensayo.

El moreno caminó lento hacia la salida, no llevaba paragüas y era un fastidio mojarse, pero no había nada que hacer, por lo que salió del edificio y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa. La lluvia no era muy fuerte, aún así, empapaba todo lo que tocaba.

A unas cuadras de su casa al pasar por un callejón se detuvo en seco, ¿había sido su imaginación o había alguien tirado en el oscuro lugar?, regresó sobre sus pasos y se asomó al callejón. Era oscuro, pero lograba distinguirse la blanca figura que estaba desmayada en el lugar al lado de unas cajas de cartón y bolsas llenas de basura. Se acercó más al cuerpo y se percató que estaba desnudo. Por la apariencia del chico tendría la misma edad que el moreno, si acaso un año menos, pero lo que llamó más la atención del moreno fueron las pequeñas orejas puntiagudas color azul celeste que sobresalían de la cabeza del chico. Así como una cola delgada y peluda del mismo color que las orejas, ésta estaba enroscada protectora sobre sus piernas.

-¿Qué hace aquí un híbrido?- se preguntó el moreno en voz alta, después de todo no era común que los híbridos anduvieran libres por la calle y menos desmayados. Los híbridos por lo general eran mascotas de personas adineradas, (ya que valían una fortuna y solo gente con mucho dinero podía darse el lujo de comprar un híbrido), e incluso eran tratados como juguetes sexuales o sirvientes, ya que en la jerarquía siempre estaban por debajo de los humanos.

Aomine no quería meterse en problemas, ya que de seguro ese híbrido sería propiedad de alguien, pero no podía dejarlo en ese estado tirado en la calle, por lo que se agachó al lado del híbrido y lo cargó con cuidado. Era ligero y muy delgado ya que se le notaban sus costillas. -¿Qué clase de vida llevabas?- preguntó el moreno al aire ya que no recibió respuesta. Con el chico entre sus brazos y su mochila en una mano el moreno siguió su camino a casa.

Al llegar a su casa se dirigió directo a su cuarto, donde recostó al chico y lo cubrió con las cobijas, dejó la puerta entre abierta y se fue a la sala, se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones, sacó su celular y llamó a alguien.

-Daiki- contestó un hombre al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola papá- dijo Aomine suspirando.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, bueno- casi nunca veía a su padre ya que por cuestiones laborales se la pasaba de viaje por lo que se podría decir que Aomine vivía solo. Su padre le mandaba mes con mes dinero para todos los gastos y las veces que hablaban eran muy raras, casi todas para informar que el moreno estaba bien y no había novedades, excepto en esta ocasión.

–Encontré a un amigo mal herido y lo traje a la casa, es posible que se quede unos días, al menos mientras se recupera, y quería ver si pudieras mandarme más dinero por esos gastos extras- dijo esperando un no por respuesta.

-¿Acaso tú amigo no tiene casa?- la voz de su padre era tranquila a pesar de la noticia de su hijo.

-Creo que...¿No?- Aomine daba por perdido el asunto. Su padre guardó silencio unos segundos, los cuales pusieron más nervioso al moreno.

-De acuerdo, mañana te depositaré más dinero- Aomine no podía creer que su padre accediera tan fácil.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias!-

-Pero antes contéstame algo- dijo su padre.

-¿Qué?-

–¿Tu amigo es una chica?-

-No-

-Bien, mañana te hago el depósito, ¿algo más?- preguntó su padre.

-Nada, todo bien- dijo tranquilo el moreno.

-De acuerdo, hablamos luego-

-Adiós- tras decir eso el moreno colgó. Saber que recibiría ayuda económica con respecto al híbrido lo tranquilizaba, después de todo nunca había tenido contacto con un híbrido, y no sabía si sería más caro que cuidar a un humano común. Suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Un momento después se levantó y se dirigió al baño, seguía mojado y si no se bañaba podría enfermarse.

El baño fue rápido, ya que quería estar listo cuando el chico despertara, cosa que no tardó mucho en suceder.

Unos grandes e inexpresivos ojos azul celeste observaban con atención el cuarto en el que se encontraba. Era un lugar extraño para él. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, lo último que recordaba era que corría sin rumbo fijo bajo la lluvia,y al llegar a un callejón se dejó caer, ya no tenía fuerzas y le faltaba el aliento, de pronto todo se volvió negro, hasta ahora.

-Hola- dijo el moreno desde la puerta del cuarto en la que estaba apoyado. El chico lo miró atento, era difícil leer la mirada de aquel chico híbrido, lo que reflejaba sería ¿temor?, ¿enojo?, el moreno no sabía cómo interpretar aquella mirada celeste. –Soy Aomine Daiki, te encontré tirado en un callejón y te traje a mi casa- dijo el moreno sin retirar la mirada de la celeste.

El joven híbrido retiró la mirada y siguió observando el cuarto. -¿Tienes nombre?- preguntó Aomine, pero siguió sin recibir respuesta. -¿Tienes hambre? Voy a preparar algo para que comas- y sin más salió del cuarto rumbo a la cocina. El joven de ojos celestes se quedó viendo la puerta abierta, escuchaba el ruido que provenía de la cocina y con lentitud se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, se sentía débil y un poco mareado, aún así logró llegar a la cocina donde observó desde cierta distancia al moreno que estaba entretenido preparando unos sándwiches.

Aomine se sintió observado, y al girar se encontró con esos ojos celestes que lo observaban atentamente desde la barra de la cocina. El moreno dejó de hacer la comida y caminó de nuevo a su cuarto, del cuál regresó con una bata de baño en la mano. –Ten- le ofreció la prenda al híbrido, quien con recelo estiró su mano, tomó rápido la bata y se la puso. Aomine lo observó un segundo y luego se dio la vuelta para seguir preparando los sándwiches.

El moreno se sentía molesto, y no con el otro chico, sino con él anterior dueño del joven, ya que cuando el oji celeste tomó la bata, Aomine notó una marcas de amarre en las muñecas. Definitivamente el chico era mal tratado en su antiguo "hogar".

-Ven a sentarte- dijo Aomine colocando los platos sobre la mesa del comedor. El híbrido hizo caso y se sentó enfrente del moreno aunque su cara siguiera reflejando desconfianza. El moreno suspiró y empezó a comer. –No tiene nada malo, puedes comerlo- dijo el moreno señalando con la cabeza el sándwich que tenía el otro joven enfrente. Éste lo olfateó y finalmente empezó a comer.

El silencio reinaba la habitación. De vez en cuando las miradas de los jóvenes se cruzaban, pero de inmediato las retiraban. Era un silencio incómodo y Aomine ya se estaba cansando de eso. –Mira, no sé quién eres ni de dónde vienes ¿de acuerdo?, no tengo malas intenciones contigo, simplemente te encontré desmayado y quise ayudarte, si eso te molesta puedes decirlo o simplemente regresar al lugar del que escapaste- el otro joven se sorprendió de lo que dijo el moreno. –Lo digo por las marcas en tus muñecas- el híbrido observó sus muñecas. –Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí por un tiempo, mi padre se la pasa de viaje y sabe que vino un amigo a quedarse por un tiempo, así que no hay problema-

-¿Amigo?- dijo el híbrido en un susurro y el moreno se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar.

-¿Eh?- lo tomó con la guardia baja –Eh... Si, bueno no podía decirle que había recogido a un extraño de la calle ¿cierto?- dijo Aomine tratando de justificarse. –En fin, solo quiero que sepas que puedes estar aquí el tiempo que quieras, siempre y cuando no rompas nada- dijo mirando atento al menor, quien no dejaba de observar a Aomine. -¿está bien? Soy inofensivo lo prometo- tras decir eso continuó comiendo.

El híbrido siguió observando a Aomine, pero su mirada ya no era de temor, sino más bien de curiosidad.

-¿Qué?- preguntó molesto Aomine ya que no le gustaba que lo observaran tanto.

-Gracias- dijo el híbrido, en esta ocasión el tono de su voz fue más alto y claro.

-¿Eh? De nada- dijo el moreno desviando la mirada.

-Kuroko- al escuchar eso el moreno regresó rápido la mirada al joven frente a él. –Me llamo Kuroko Tetsuya- dijo con una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Aún así el moreno no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la tierna imagen del chico.

-De acuerdo Tetsu vamos a ver que te queda de mi ropa- dijo levantándose de la mesa, aunque a decir verdad era imposible que le quedara bien algo de la ropa del moreno debido a la gran diferencia de estaturas.

A Kuroko le extrañó lo de "Tetsu", pero le gustaba, nunca antes le habían llamado así.

Habían pasado la tarde buscando que ponerle de ropa a Kuroko, pero todo le quedaba enorme y el moreno no guardaba nada de su época en secundaria, por lo que le puso una camiseta que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y unos shorts con cordón para poder apretarlos. Su ropa le daba un aspecto más tierno a Kuroko, quien estaba algo sonrojado y no dejaba de ver la ropa.

-Lo siento, no tengo nada de tu talla- dijo el moreno rascándose la cabeza.

-No importa, me gusta- dijo Kuroko aún viendo la ropa.

-Mañana en la tarde podemos ir a comprar algo de tu talla ¿te parece?- al escuchar eso Kuroko miró asombrado al moreno -¿qué? ¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó confundido Aomine.

Kuroko negó con la cabeza -es solo que nunca me habían puesto ropa, y menos comprarme algo- dijo agachando la cabeza. Aomine no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Toda su vida lo tuvieron desnudo y amarrado?. No quería ni imaginar las atrocidades que de seguro le hacían al pobre.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero qué diablos? ¿Cómo... Cómo?- Aomine no encontraba las palabras para demostrar su enojo. Kuroko sonrió ante la reacción del mayor.

-Está bien Aomine-sama, después de todo los híbridos no estamos para exigir lujos-

-¿Sama?- preguntó el moreno.

-Si, ya que ahora es mi amo- dijo tranquilo Kuroko.

-¡No! ¡Dios no! Nada de eso. No soy tu amo, ni dueño ni nada por el estilo, soy tu amigo ¿de acuerdo? Así que háblame de tú- Kuroko observaba atento al moreno, pocas veces interactuaba con otras personas, pero a todos siempre debía tratarlos con gran respeto. El hecho de que un humano normal le pidiera le hablara como a un igual y más aún, que lo tratara como a un amigo hizo que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus orbes celestes. Ésto tomó descuidado al moreno quien no sabía qué hacer.

-No espera...yo... Agh soy malo para estas cosas- dijo el moreno rascándose la cabeza. Se acercó a Kuroko y lo abrazó. No sabía si estaba bien hacer eso, pero era lo único que se le ocurría hacer para calmar al chico, con una mano acariciaba la cabeza del menor al tiempo que susurraba –ya, ya, tranquilo-

Kuroko no sabía qué hacer, el moreno lo abrazaba y acariciaba tratando de consolarlo, pero sólo hizo que las lágrimas aumentaran. –¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No te vuelvo a tocar, pero por favor ya no llores!- dijo el moreno alejándose de Kuroko, éste por su parte tomó aliento, limpió sus lágrimas y con una dulce sonrisa dijo. –No Aomine-kun, está bien, puedes tocarme de nuevo, es sólo que cuando me tocaban era para sexo, no para consolarme. A decir verdad...creo que es la primera vez que me abrazan así- dijo tratando de recordar. Aomine simplemente no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, pero respiró hondo para no explotar de nuevo. –Entiendo, este... ¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntó mirando a otro lado que no fuera el menor. –Sí gracias-. –Bien, por cierto ¿cuántos años tienes?- preguntó curioso el moreno viendo nuevamente al menor, no sabía si los híbridos manejaban la misma edad que los humanos.

-Diecisiete- dijo Kuroko.

-Entonces si eres menor que yo- ante la mirada curiosa que puso el menor dijo. –Yo tengo dieciocho, tenía dudas si ustedes manejaban lo de las edades de manera diferente- dijo desviando de nuevo la mirada. No le gustaba parecer ignorante ante otras personas. Kuroko rió ante las palabras del moreno. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó molesto el moreno.

-Aomine-kun, los híbridos tenemos casi las mismas características que los humanos, lo único diferente es la parte animal. En mi caso soy mitad gato, por ello mis orejas y cola, en ocasiones puedo mostrar mis colmillos y garras, pero de ahí en fuera todo es igual a los humanos. Bueno... Tal vez la temporada de calor sea diferente- dijo pensativo.

-¿Temporada de calor? ¿Te refieres al verano?- dijo el moreno de manera natural, a lo que el otro soltó otra risita.

-No, no me refiero al verano, sino a la temporada de apareamiento- Aomine quitó su cara de baboso. –Ustedes los humanos no tienen una temporada en específico, pero nosotros si. Podemos tener relaciones en cualquier momento, pero hay ciertas fechas en las que estamos un poco fuera de control. Ustedes lo llaman "celo" creo.-

-Ah...ya. Si así lo llamamos- dijo un poco incómodo, nunca había hablado con un híbrido hasta ahora y el tema que salía a flote era el de sexo. No se apenaba por la experiencia, ya que el chico tenía mucha experiencia con las chicas, pero era diferente hablar de eso con un chico al que acababa de conocer, y peor aún, que era más lindo que muchas de las chicas con las que había dormido.

-Perdona si este tema te incomoda Aomine-kun- dijo Kuroko muy tranquilo. –Por cierto, ¿vas a la escuela verdad?-

-Si, voy en segundo de preparatoria- dijo ya más tranquilo.

-Mmm, debe ser agradable ir a la escuela- dijo viendo hacia la ventana.

-No realmente; las clases son aburridas y muchas personas son molestas, aunque sí tengo amigos. Creo que lo único divertido es el basketball-. Tras decir eso una sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

-¿Basketball? Te gusta mucho ¿verdad?- dijo mirando atento al moreno.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Es lo mejor del mundo!, mi sueño es ser jugador profesional, aunque hasta el momento no he encontrado a nadie que pueda vencerme, estoy seguro que en las ligas mayores alguien me hará batalla y será divertido- dijo sonriendo más.

-¿Crees que algún día pueda ir a verte jugar?- dijo algo apenado, después de todo nunca había pedido nada en su vida.

-¡Claro!- dijo animado el moreno, no sabía por qué, pero le hacía feliz la petición del chico.

En eso Kuroko bostezó, se sentía muy cansado a pesar de haber dormido tanto cuando se desmayó.

-¿Estás cansado?- preguntó el moreno, a lo que el otro joven asintió. –Sólo tengo una cama y los sillones de la sala, pero...-

-El sillón está bien- lo interrumpió Kuroko, no quería incomodar más al moreno después de todo lo que le había ayudado.

-Bien, ahora te paso unas cobijas y una almohada- Kuroko se fue a la sala a esperar al moreno, quien no tardó en llegar con todas las cosas. El menor se hizo a un lado mientras Aomine preparaba todo. –Listo, tal vez no sea muy cómodo- dijo rascándose la cabeza incómodo.

-Está bien, en serio- dijo el menor con su sonrisa poco perceptible.

-¿Al menos tenías un buen lugar para dormir en tu antigua casa?- Kuroko negó con la cabeza. Aomine suspiró y revolvió el cabello del menor. –Bueno ya, descansa- tras decir eso se fue a su cuarto. Kuroko se quedó quieto parado a un lado del sillón, tocando donde Aomine acababa de acariciarlo y un ligero rubor apreció en sus mejillas. –Buenas noches- susurró el menor al aire.

Fin del capítulo 1. Espero les haya gustado, continúen la historia de este par en los siguientes capítulos J por favor dejen reviews, que seguro me ayudan a mejorar. ¡Gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola de nuevo! Espero les esté agradando este fanfic. Si miran en mi cuenta verán que es la primera vez que hago un fic más largo de un capítulo y ¡me pone nerviosa!, ya que puedo arruinar la historia por inconsistencia de detalles o algo. En fin, servirá de experiencia. La verdad no tengo idea de cuantos capítulos sea este fic, pero no creo que sean muchos, de cualquier manera me aseguraré de que les sea grato :)

DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Kuroko no Basket no me pertenecen, sino a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Advertencia: Lo de siempre en mi caso; este fanfic contiene lemon.

/

-¡Oy Tetsu! Vamos despierta- el moreno movía con suavidad a Kuroko tratando de despertarlo.

-Mmm- gruñó el chico mientras se estiraba y abría sus ojos celeste , éstos encontraron el rostro del moreno cerca del suyo provocando que se sonrojara. –Buenos días Aomine-kun- dijo tratando de disimular la pena de tener al otro chico tan cerca.

-Cuesta despertarte ¿sabes? Y ¿qué diablos ocurre con tu cabello?- dijo el moreno enderezándose y viendo con sorpresa el despeinado cabello celeste de Kuroko. –Ya se me hizo un poco tarde, pero está bien. Tengo que ir a la escuela, regreso a eso de las dos. Te dejé comida en el refrigerador, caliéntala cuando tengas hambre. ¿qué más?- se dijo a si mismo tratando de recordar algo que pudiera haber olvidado. – Cerraré la puerta con llave ¿está bien?- preguntó mirando al mitad gato, éste sólo asintió. –Bien, puedes ver televisión, bañarte, no sé lo que quieras. Hoy no tengo práctica por eso regresaré antes. Nos vemos- tras decir eso volvió a revolver el cabello de Kuroko, tomó su mochila y se fue cerrando la puerta con llave.

Kuroko aún se sentía algo adormilado, pero no pasó por alto la caricia del moreno. Le agradaba ese chico, sentía una calidez con él que nunca antes había sentido. Por ello trataría de darle la menor cantidad de problemas posible.

Aomine llegó a la mitad de la primer clase, Matemáticas, pero no le importaba ya que aunque no lo pareciera se le daba bien la escuela, el problema era que le daba flojera hacer las tareas. Esperó a que la clase terminara para poder entrar al salón.

-¡Aominecchi!- lo saludó un rubio bastante alegre cuando vio al moreno entrar al aula. -¿Otra vez tarde eh?- dijo con cara de burla.

-Sí... Pero esta vez no fue mi culpa- dijo sentándose en su lugar y poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-¿Entonces de quién?- ya sabía el rubio que seguro daría alguna excusa ridícula como acostumbraba.

-De un invitado que tengo- eso tomó desprevenido al rubio, ya que el moreno difícilmente metía a alguien a su casa; cuando dormía con alguna chica siempre era en la casa de ella. Kise sólo había ido una vez a su casa, y fue por insistencia del rubio.

-¿Metiste a alguien a tu casa?, ¿quién es?- preguntó el rubio muy interesado.

-No te importa- dijo el moreno cerrando los ojos.

-¡Qué cruel eres Aominecchi!- dijo el rubio haciendo pucheros. Pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle más al moreno entró la profesora de Química.

El día estuvo aburrido como de costumbre. A la hora del almuerzo el moreno subió a la azotea y se recostó. El día estaba nublado pero no había señales de lluvia.

-¡Aominecchi! Ten te traje un sándwich de pollo teriyaki. Era el último de la cafetería, pero la cocinera siempre me los guarda-. Dijo guiñendo un ojo.

-¿Ahora coqueteas con la cocinera?- dijo burlón Aomine.

-¡Claro que no!, sólo es mi encanto- dijo volteando la cara demostrando su molestia.

-Ajá- el moreno empezó a comer.

-¿Y bien?- dijo el rubio acercándose más al moreno.

-¿Gué?- dijo el moreno con la boca llena.

-¡Tu invitado! ¿Qué más va a ser?- dijo Kise exasperado

-Ah...- Aomine ignoró al rubio y siguió comiendo.

-¡No me ignores! Vamos dime dime dime dime- pidió el rubio con ojos llorosos.

-¡Agh que molesto eres!... Bien te contaré- dijo Aomine resignado. El rubio sonrió emocionado.

-Pues... Verás...- el moreno le contó todo al rubio, quien no perdía detalle alguno.

-¡Un híbrido! ¿Es broma cierto?-, -Shh ¡cállate imbécil!- dijo el moreno tapándole la boca al rubio. –Do iento- dijo el rubio contra la mano del moreno.

-No no es broma- dijo apartando su mano de la boca de Kise. –No sé de dónde se escapó, pero al parecer lo mal trataban- la molestia se notaba de nuevo en su rostro.

-Pobrecillo- dijo Kise angustiado. Hubo un momento de silencio, pero el rubio lo rompió diciendo. -¿Lo puedo conocer?- ante la mirada asesina del moreno puso ojos llorosos y comenzó a sacudir a Aomine del brazo. –¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! Y haré tus tareas durante una semana-. –Hecho- interrumpió el moreno. -¿Eh?, ¿Es en serio?- dijo ilusionado Kise. –Sí, pero sólo si haces mis tareas durante toda una semana- dijo sonriendo el moreno. –Lo prometo-. –Ok, lo puedes conocer hoy. Y de paso comprarle algo de ropa- dijo haciéndose el mustio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué yo?- dijo molesto Kise.

-Por qué tú trabajas y ganas más que bien con tu trabajo de modelito. Además, te conozco y sé que cuando veas a Kuroko vas a querer comprarle ropa y que te la modele.- ante ese comentario Kise sintió más curiosidad que molestia.

-Mmm ya lo veremos- dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero.

Al terminar las clases Kise fue el primero en estar listo.

-¡Ya vámonos!- apresuraba el rubio.

-Ya voy- dijo el moreno con tono cansino. Por mucho que lo evitó se la pasó pensando en Kuroko; si habría comido, o ¿qué habría hecho en todo el día?. Al ser mitad gato imaginó que dormir.

Kuroko observaba por la ventana, veía a la gente ir y venir. Esperaba la llegada del moreno, después de todo le había dicho que llegaría al rededor de las dos y llevaba quince minutos atrasado. Comenzaba a preocuparse, ¿y si le había pasado algo malo? O ¿si lo había abandonado ahí?, no sería la primera vez que dejaban al muchacho para ya no regresar. Pero antes de que siguiera con sus telarañas mentales escuchó la voz de Aomine a lo lejos y se apresuró a ir a la estancia a esperarlo.

El sonido de llaves abriendo la chapa de la puerta hacían que su corazón se acelerara.

-Ya llegué- dijo Aomine entrando al departamento, se quitó los zapatos y caminó hacia la estancia donde lo esperaba Kuroko con su sonrisa discreta. –Bienvenido- dijo Kuroko.

-Aominecchi ¿por qué me dejas atrás?- dijo el rubio que entraba al departamento y cerraba la puerta. Se acercó donde estaba el moreno y se quedó congelado ante la tierna imagen de Kuroko con la ropa enorme ropa del moreno.

-Hola- dijo Kuroko en un tono un poco bajo, lo cual fue el detonante para que Kise estallara.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Tú eres Kuroko? Hola yo soy Kise Ryota, puedes decirme cómo te guste. ¡Oh por Dios era cierto! ¡Eres un híbrido muy lindo!- dijo el rubio lanzándose contra Kuroko, observando con atención cada detalle del menor.

-Eh... Gracias Kise-kun- El rubio se sonrojó al escuchar su nombre salir de la boca del chico.

-¡Kurokocchi!- el rubio abrazó con fuerza al menor quien fue arrancado de sus brazos en un segundo, y es que Aomine se acercó al par cuando vio las intenciones del rubio.

-Ya fue suficiente Kise- dice el moreno poniendo a Kuroko detrás de él para protegerlo del rubio.

-¡Pero es que es tan tierno!- dijo Kise con brillos en sus ojos.

-¿Tierno?- susurró Kuroko llamando la atención de los otros jóvenes.

-Si Kurokocchi, eres lindo y tierno, ¿acaso nunca te lo habían dicho?- preguntó el rubio agachándose a la altura del menor, quien negó con la cabeza. El rubio comenzó con uno de sus llantos dramáticos. –¡Tenías razón Aominecchi!- lloraba el rubio ante la vida que había llevado Kuroko.

-¿Por qué llora Kise-kun?- preguntó Kuroko al moreno.

-Por ridículo- dijo Aomine suspirando. –Voy a cambiarme e iremos a comprarte ropa- dijo el moreno caminando a su cuarto. –¡Y no empieces a acosarlo Kise!- gritó el moreno a lo lejos, que conocía bien a su amigo.

Unos minutos después los tres se dirigían al centro comercial que estaba cerca de la casa de Aomine.

-¿En serio no pasa nada si voy con ustedes así por la calle?- preguntó Kuroko que iba caminando en medio de los dos jóvenes.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Aomine un poco molesto. –Ya te dije que no eres esclavo ni mascota u otra cosa. Eres un chico que salió con sus amigos-

Kuroko no puedo evitar sentirse feliz.

Al llegar al centro comercial entraron a varias tiendas, en las cuales metían al menor a un vestidor con varios conjuntos de ropa, los cuales tenía que salir y mostrarle a sus amigos. Kise no cabía de felicidad.

-Kise-kun de verdad no tienes que comprar tanta ropa- dijo apenado Kuroko.

-¿Pero qué dices Kurokocchi?, como no comprarte toda esa ropa con la que te ves tan bien- dijo feliz Kise.

-Déjalo Tetsu, pocas veces puede hacer algo productivo con su dinero- dijo el moreno burlándose del rubio.

-¿En qué trabajas Kise-kun?-

-Soy modelo, la verdad me va muy bien pero...- se interrumpió y se detuvo en seco.

-¿Mmm?- musitó el moreno.

-¿Qué ocurre Kise-kun?-

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?- dijo golpeándose la frente. –Con esa cara ¡tú podrías ser modelo Kurokocchi!-

-¿Yo?- dijo ladeando la cabeza sin entender bien al rubio.

-¡Claro! Los híbridos no suelen tener muchas oportunidades de empleos, más que para cosas no muy decentes, pero estoy seguro que si te presento a mi agente de inmediato te contrata. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Te animas?-

Kuroko no estaba muy seguro. -¿Tú qué opinas Aomine-kun?-, -¿Eh?, supongo que no está mal que tengas un trabajo- dijo levantando los hombros. –Está bien Kise-kun, preséntame con tu agente- dijo el menor.

-¡Genial!, lo llamaré hoy mismo para agendar la entrevista- dijo el rubio guiñendo un ojo.

-Vámonos Tetsu, ya tienes suficiente ropa y yo quiero descansar.- dijo el moreno caminando hacia la salida de la plaza con unas bolsas en sus manos. Kuroko le quitó las bolsas al rubio y se despidió para después seguir al moreno.

-Nos vemos mañana Aominecchi- dijo el rubio a lo lejos. El moreno levantó una mano en señal de que lo escuchó.

Al llegar a la casa del moreno éste dejó las bolsas en la sala y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones.

-Lo lamento Aomine-kun, estabas muy cansado y aún así fuimos a comprarme ropa- dijo Kuroko sentándose a un lado del moreno.

-No te disculpes, me cansa estar tanto tiempo con Kise, eso es todo.- Kuroko observó atento al moreno.

-¿Pero es tu amigo no? ¿Por qué habría de cansarte?- dijo Kuroko sin entender muy bien al moreno.

-Por qué es un fastidio- dijo Aomine suspirando.

Kuroko miraba fijo al moreno.

-¿También soy un fastidio?- preguntó sin pensar. El moreno de inmediato miró a Kuroko directo a los ojos con una expresión seria.

-No Tetsu, tú no eres un fastidio. Tampoco Kise, es solo que siempre le digo así- dijo tratando de calmar al menor con ese tema. -¿Tienes hambre?-, -un poco- dijo el menor, pero justo en ese momento su estomago rugió evidenciándolo. –Lo siento- dijo Kuroko sonrojado. –Vamos a la cocina- dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie. Kuroko lo siguió y observó como el mayor le preparaba la cena.

-Espero esté bueno. Un amigo me está enseñando a cocinar- dijo tras sentarse en la mesa.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Kuroko mientras probaba el spaguetti.

-Taiga, es un tipo raro pero agradable, luego te lo presento- Kuroko asintió,

-Está muy bueno- dijo el menor. –Me alegro, tendré que agradecerle a ese idiota- Kuroko no dijo más y siguieron cenando.

Pasaron dos semanas y Kuroko ya se había acostumbrado a Aomine y viceversa. Lo había llevado a una práctica de basketball y fue la sensación debido a su naturaleza híbrida. Todos lo trataron muy bien y al final lo invitaron a cenar al lugar favorito del equipo; "Maji Burger". En esas dos semanas conoció a los amigos de Aomine; los de la "Kiseki no Sedai", los miembros del equipo de Tōuō, Kagami y finalmente a Satsuki. Era una chica linda y cariñosa, demasiado para el gusto de Kuroko, pero no quería ser grosero con ella y no le decía nada cuando la joven lo abrazaba y no lo soltaba.

Kise había hablado con su agente y acordaron una entrevista para la siguiente semana. Kuroko se sentía un poco nervioso, y aunque Aomine le decía que podía negarse, el ojiceleste estaba decidido a hacer algo por sí mismo.

Esos días habían creado una unión especial entre Aomine y Kuroko, tanto que varios decían que pareciera se conocieran de años atrás. Aomine reía ante esos comentarios y Kuroko mantenía su expresión seria, aunque con un ligero sonrojo.

-No es necesario que me acompañes Aomine-kun- dijo Kuroko caminando al lado del moreno.

-Claro que es necesario. Nunca se sabe que mañas tengan las personas.- dijo el moreno con sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Pero es el agente de Kise-kun, no creo que sea mala persona. Además, Kise-kun va a estar presente en la entrevista-

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa- dijo el moreno suspirando. Kuroko no entendió la preocupación del moreno, pero desistió de convencer al moreno de regresar a su casa.

Al llegar q la agencia Aomine llamó a Kise, quien no tardó ni cinco minutos en estar en el vestíbulo para llevarlos a la oficina de su agente.

-¡Kurokocchi!- dijo el rubio lanzándose a abrazar al susodicho.

-Hola Kise-kun- dijo tranquilo.

-Te extrañé Kurokocchi, ¿tú a mi no?- preguntó ilusionado. Pero el movimiento de un lado a otro de la cabeza del menor lo llevó a un dramático llanto. -¡Qué cruel eres Kurokocchi!-

-Deja tus dramas y vamos de una vez con tu agente- dijo el moreno exasperado.

Kise los llevó al séptimo piso. Todo era muy elegante, cuadros de modelos en blanco y negro decoraban las blancas paredes contrastando contra los muebles negros.

El moreno chifló mostrando su sorpresa, mientras que Kuroko admiraba cada detalle de la habitación.

-Por aquí. Está en su oficina- dijo el rubio caminando hacia una puerta al fondo de la habitación. Tocó dos veces y al escuchar un "adelante" abrió entrando primero él seguido de sus amigos.

-Akashicchi- dijo el rubio cantando –te traje a mi amigo del que te hablé ¿recuerdas?- dijo imitando con sus manos unas orejas de gato sobre su cabeza. El mayor observó a los otros dos jóvenes. Uno alto moreno y otro bajo pálido con unas peculiares orejas de gato y una cola que movía discretamente.

-Si lo recuerdo. Buenas tardes, soy Seijūrō Akashi, el agente de Ryota mucho gusto- dijo el pelirrojo mirando fijo a Kuroko, quién no sabía por qué pero sintió el mismo nerviosismo al estar frente a ese hombre como el que sentía con su antiguo amo.

Fin del segundo capítulo.

Perdón por cortarlo ahí, pero sigan leyendo :) Tal vez ahora vaya un poco lenta la historia, pero les aseguró se pondrá bueno muy pronto. ;).

¡Gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

¡Hola de nuevo! He regresado para continuar con este fanfic. Sigan disfrutándolo y dejen sus comentarios ¡por favor! Son muy importantes para mí ya que me ayudarán a mejorar.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket no me pertenecen, sino a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Advertencia: Lo de siempre en mi caso; este fanfic contiene lemon. Este capítulo contiene LEMON 100% explícito :)

/

-¿Estás bien Tetsu?- susurró Aomine. Kuroko no respondió, sólo asintió con su cabeza pero sin despegar la vista del pelirrojo.

-Veo que no exagerabas Ryota- dijo Akashi viendo fijo a Kuroko.

-¡Por supuesto que no Akashicchi! Te dije que era perfecto para lo que buscabas, algo nuevo y fuera de lo común.- dijo el rubio animado.

-Acércate- dijo Akashi a Kuroko con firmeza. Era extraño; su tono era amable pero sus palabras sonaban demandantes. Eso no le gustó nada al moreno pero quería darle libertad al menor de tomar sus decisiones, no quería parecer sobre potector. Kuroko se acercó más al pelirrojo, quien lo observó con atención y caminó a su alrededor fijándose en todo su cuerpo.

-Si, definitivamente eres lo que busco- tras decir eso una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en sus labios, lo que causó un escalofrío por el cuerpo del menor. –Ryota llévalo con Shintarou, que lo prepare y haga una prueba.- y sin más se dio la vuelta, caminó a su escritorio y se sentó, continuando con lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpido por el rubio.

-Vengan por aquí- dijo el rubio llevándose a los otros dos fuera de la oficina. –Perdonen, sé que es un poco raro pero sabe muy bien lo que hace- dijo Kise tratando de disculparse por la personalidad de su agente.

Aomine y Kuroko no dijeron nada, pero cruzaron miradas notando la incomodidad de ambos al estar en ese lugar.

Regresaron a la sala de espera, pero se dirigieron hacia otra puerta, la cual concectaba a un largo pasillo lleno de puertas abiertas, de las cuales iban y venían muchas personas con cafés, ropa, cámaras, papeles y otras cosas. Entraron a una de las puertas y llegaron hasta un espacio grande; en el cual había un set, cámaras, luces, reflectores, mucha ropa colgada, unos maquillistas y un chico alto con lentes que dirigía a todos en el lugar.

-¡Midorimacchi!- cantó Kise acercándose al joven quien miró al rubio con molestia.

-¿Ahora qué quieres Kise?- dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

-Siempre tan cruel Midorimacchi- dijo el rubio haciendo pucheros.

-Traes gente nueva- dijo Midorima sacando al rubio de su llanto.

-¡Ah si! Ellos son Aominecchi y Kurokocchi- dijo acercando a los susodichos. –Akashicchi quiere que prepares a Kurokocchi y hagas una sesión de prueba.- Midorima miró con atención a Kuroko quien se sentía un poco nervioso pero no tanto como cuando estuvo frente Akashi.

-De acuerdo, ven por aquí por favor- dijo el peli verde caminando hacia un cuarto. Kuroko lo siguió y cuando Aomine quiso hacer lo mismo el rubio lo detuvo.

-Lo siento Aominecchi, pero tú no puedes ir allá.- dijo el rubio, que al ver la cara de molestia del moreno explicó –Ahí es sólo para los modelos y personal autorizado, nosotros lo tenemos que esperar aquí- el moreno no se sentía muy agusto con eso pero obedeció.

Unos minutos después regresó Kuroko con un look muy trendy; vestía una camisa azul marino, unos jeans doblados en los tobillos, unos zapatos casuales color café sin calcetines y un sombrero de copa con ala corta que cubría su sorejas; su cola también estaba escondida. El chico se veía muy bien y el sonrojo en Aomine lo confirmaba.

-¡Vaya Kurokocchi, te ves muy bien!- dijo feliz el rubio.

-Gracias Kise-kun- miró a Aomine esperando un cumplido.

-Te queda bien- dijo el moreno viendo hacia otro lado tratando de disimular el sonrojo. Aunque su halago fue muy burdo para kuroko fue más que suficiente para que su corazón se acelerara un poco.

-Empezaremos la prueba- dijo Midorima –ustedes pueden ver desde esas sillas- dijo al rubio y al moreno señalando unas sillas cerca del set.

Ambos fueron a sentarse mientras que Kuroko y Midorima caminaban al set.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer Midorima-san?- preguntó Kuroko de pie en el centro del set.

-Te tomarán unas fotos, simplemente posa de acuerdo a como te indique el fotógrafo- dijo serio. –Y… puedes hablarme informal- dijo acomodando sus lentes . -¿Estás listo?-

-Eso creo- dijo dudoso Kuroko. Midorima se alejó dejando al chico iluminado por los reflectores y la cámara lista para capturarlo.

-Kuroko mira a la cámara por favor y actúa natural- dijo el fotógrafo mientras ajustaba la lente de su cámara.

¿Actuar normal? Kuroko no tenía idea de a qué se refería con actuar normal. Se sentía muy nervioso.

Kise que notaba el estado de su amigo se acercó a Midorima para sugerirle algo.

-¡Midorimacchi! Sé que tal vez te parezca raro, pero ¿crees que Aominecchi pueda posar con Kurokocchi? Estoy seguro que así logrará calmarse- Midorima meditó un poco la sugerencia y al final accedió. Después de todo el moreno era atractivo y tenía un aire presuntuoso que atraía, de seguro sabría como plasmar eso en las fotografías.

-De acuerdo- dijo viendo a Aomine –Aomine ¿cierto?- dijo acercándose al moreno quien asintió al escuchar su nombre. –Necesito poses junto a Kuroko- al ver la cara de desgrado del moreno agregó. –Es para ayudar a que no esté tan nervioso. Kise dice que eres el más cercano a él, así que ayúdalo posando- el moreno suspiró y accedió. Midorima lo llevó al cuarto donde anteriormente había entrado con Kuroko, y tras unos minutos regresaron al set. Kuroko observó atentamente al moreno. Aomine se veía muy diferente con ese look informal. Llevaba unos jeans rotos, unas botas negras de agujetas, una playera negra y un blazer azul claro. Varias chicas del set comenzaron a murmurar entre sí ya que el moreno se veía muy sexy. Kuroko por su parte no perdía de vista al moreno mientras éste se acercaba al set.

-Ey- dijo el moreno al llegar con Kuroko.

-Te ves muy bien Aomine-kun-

-Lo sé- dijo sonriendo, le gustaba bromear con Kuroko quien sonrió también por la broma.

-Muy bien, ¿listos?- preguntó el fotógrafo y ambos chicos afirmaron. –Muy bien, necesito que ambos actúen un poco presuntuosos y a la vez sexy. Pueden interactuar entre ustedes- ambos jóvenes se miraron y comenzaron a posar. Todo el nerviosismo que Kuroko había sentido anteriormente se esfumó en cuanto estuvo cerca del moreno. Con él se sentía tranquilo, seguro y cómodo. En la mayoría de las fotografías salían los dos muy cerca uno del otro, ya fuera viéndose a los ojos, mirando a la cámara con presunción o con Aomine rodeando a Kuroko con un brazo.

-¡Perfecto! Terminamos- dijo el fotógrafo tras haber tomado bastantes fotografías. Kuroko y Aomine suspiraron y se alejaron rápido del set, el calor de los reflectores los estaba matando.

-¡Estuvieron estupendos!- dijo el rubio acercándose a sus amigos. –Vaya Aominecchi nunca creí que fueras fotogénico- dijo el rubio pero el morneo no contestó, seguía muy acalorado como para querer discutir con Kise.

-Muy bien chicos, eso es todo, pueden pasar a cambiarse- dijo Midorima. Aomine y Kuroko fueron al cuarto donde estaba su ropa. El único problema era que no había biombos ni nada que los tapara más allá de las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Y es que aunque ya llevaban viviendo un tiempo juntos Aomine no había visto a Kuroko sin ropa desde el día en que lo encontró en el callejón; y Kuroko por su parte nunca había visto al moreno más allá de su uniforme de basketball. El moreno pensó que tal vez sería incómodo para Kuroko estar en esa situación debido a lo que vivió en su antiguo hogar, sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver a Kuroko empezar a desvestirse sin problema alguno.

-¿Ocurre algo Aomine-kun?- preguntó Kuroko viendo el ceño fruncido de su amigo.

-¿No te molesta que te vea?- preguntó el moreno.

Kuroko rió un poco – Si no mal recuerdo, el día que me encontraste estaba desnudo ¿cierto?-

-Si- dijo serio el moreno. –Pero no tenía opción, estabas desmayado-

-Descuida, contigo no me siento incómodo- dijo mostrando esa casi imperceptible sonrisa. Y continuó desvistiéndose hasta quedar en bóxers. Aomine se quedó observando por un momento la blanca piel del menor. -¿Aomine-kun?- Kuroko observaba curioso al moreno quién reaccionó y comenzó a desvestirse. Ahora era Kuroko quien se quedó a medio vestir ya que no podía dejar de observar el bien formado cuerpo del moreno. -¿Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó el moreno causando que Kuroko se sonrojara y continuara vistiéndose.

Una vez listos salieron del cuarto y se reunieron de nuevo con el rubio, quien los llevó hasta el lobby donde se despidieron.

Al llegar a la casa se sentían acalorados por lo que decidieron darse un baño; Kuroko fue el primero. Tras cambiarse fue a la sala donde se recostó sobre uno de los sillones, se sentía fresco. Al poco rato llegó Aomine por lo que Kuroko se sentó para darle lugar al moreno. El cabello de ambos estaba mojado, pero del de Aomine aún escurrían algunas gotas, que traviesas recorrían el cuello del moreno y terminaban en su espalda o pecho. Kuroko miraba con atención esas gotas sintiendo un ligero calor acumulándose en su bajo vientre. Ya conocía esa sensación.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el moreno al ver que Kuroko se alejaba un poco de él.

-Nada- dijo Kuroko viendo hacia otro lado que no fuera el moreno.

-No me mientas, ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Aomine un poco molesto. Kuroko se encongió de hombros y miró a su amigo.

-¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre la temporada de calor de los híbridos?- Aomine pasó saliva al escuchar eso, ya sabía por donde iba todo.

-Si-

-Bueno pues… se acerca- dijo lo último en voz más baja.

-Ya veo… y… ¿qué se hace en esos casos?- preguntó nervioso el moreno sin ver al menor.

-Pues, necesito desahogarme sexualmente. Con mi amo anterior nunca hubo mucho problema con mis temporadas de calor debido a que constantemente quería tener sexo conmigo pero… llegó a haber momentos donde él disfrutaba más negándome la satisfacción, me dejaba amarrado todo el tiempo que duraba mi temporada y observaba como me lastimaba al tratar de desahogarme… - dejó el resto al aire sabiendo que el moreno se sentía incómodo con el tema.

El moreno carraspeó y después dijo. -Quieres decir que necesitas un apareja ¿cierto?- el menor asintió y agachó la cabeza.

-Pero no es necesario que seas tú Aomine-kun, no quiero molestarte con eso, incluso puedes encerrarme en algún cuarto el tiempo que dure la temporada y yo sólo puedo encargarme del asunto- dijo el menor con la cabeza aún agachada, sentía vergüenza de ver al moreno a la cara. De pronto sintió una mano acariciar su cabeza. Kuroko levantó rápido la cabeza encontrándose con esos ojos azul oscuro que tanto le gustaban.

-No eres un animal para encerrarte, ni siquiera a los animales se les trata así- dijo el moreno mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza del menor. –He pensado en esto desde que me contaste lo de la temporada, y aunque no tengo experiencia no pienso dejarte sólo.- tras decir eso Aomine sonrió para tranquilizar al menor.

-Aomine-kun- dijo Kuroko en un susurro.

-Descuida, estaré ahí para ayudarte- y tras decir eso jaló a Kuroko haciendo que quedara sentado entre sus piernas (su espalda contra el pecho del moreno), y lo rodeó en un tierno abrazo. Kuroko no dijo nada, se sentía feliz entre los brazos del moreno, tanto que no se dio cuenta que había empezado a ronronear.

El moreno sonrío contra el cabello del menor. –No sabía que pudieras ronronear- al escuchar eso Kuroko, un poco sonrojado, paró el ronroneo. -¿Estás feliz? ¿Por eso ronroneas?- preguntó el moreno en voz baja. Kuroko sólo asintió.

Así se quedaron un rato más hasta que Aomine se dio cuenta que Kuroko se había quedado dormido. Con cuidado se levantó y acomodó al menor en el sofá, lo cubrió con una sabana y se retiró a su cuarto. Después de todo había sido un día cansado.

Esa noche el moreno no durmió muy bien pensando en lo de Kuroko. Había sonado muy seguro frente al menor, pero ahora que estaba sólo se daba cuenta de lo nervioso que le ponía pensar en estar con Kuroko de manera íntima. Y es que aunque tuviera demasiada experiencia a su corta edad, siempre había sido con chicas, nunca había estado con un hombre y mucho menos con un híbrido. Sería doloroso para su orgullo pero tendría que pedir consejo a sus amigos sobre el asunto.

Al día siguiente Kuroko seguía dormido para cuando Aomine se fue, pero le dejó una nota diciéndole que había comida ya preparada en el refrigerador, y que regresaría temprano.

-¡Aominecchi! llegaste a...tiempo- dijo lo último en voz baja al ver el aspecto desvelado de su amigo. –mala noche ¿eh?-

-Ni que lo digas- dijo suspirando y se tumbó sobre su banca cansado. –Despiértame cuando acabe la clase- dijo adormilado.

-Ok!- dijo el rubio guiñendo un ojo.

-Ah por cierto- levantó la cabeza el moreno para que el rubio lo escuchara mejor. –Veme en la azotea a la hora del almuerzo, y trae a Atsushi contigo- más que una petición era una orden, aun así el rubio aceptó sin chistar.

A la hora del almuerzo el moreno esperaba a sus amigos en la azotea, tal y como habían acordado. Los susodichos no tardaron mucho en llegar.

-Ya llegamos Aominecchi, ten- dijo dándole un sándwich de pollo teriyaki.

-Gracias- dijo el moreno.

-¿Por qué nos hiciste subir hasta la azotea Daichin? Sabes que es molesto- dijo Murasakibara mientras se sentaba al lado del moreno.

-Pues...verán...- se sentía incómodo pero necesitaba ayuda si quería poder ayudar a Kuroko. –Necesito preguntarles algunas cosas-

-¿Qué cosas?- dijo Kise sentándose enfrente de Atsushi.

-Cómo…- tomó aire y dijo rápido. –Cómohacencuandotienensexo- los otros dos chicos no entendieron lo que su amigo había dicho.

-Daichin es molesto si hablas tan rápido- dijo Murasakibara a la vez que metía una mano a su bolsa de papas.

El moreno sabía que no sería fácil, por lo que inspiró hondo para tomar valor y dijo ya más calmado. -¿Cómo hacen cuando tienen sexo?-. La pregunta la había dicho de forma clara, sin embargo sus amigos parecían seguir sin entender por las caras de desconcierto que tenían. –Ugh me refiero a cuando están…-

-Ya sabemos a que te refieres Aominecchi, es sólo que no esperábamos preguntaras algo así- le interrumpió el rubio.

-¿Qué ocurre Daichin? ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?- dijo Murasakibara que no dejaba de comer papas.

Pero antes de que el moreno pudiera decir algo Kise se adelantó. –Es por Kurokocchi ¿cierto?- Aomine solo asintió. -¿Piensas acostarte con él?- dijo el rubio con una seriedad poco característica en él.

El moreno suspiró y dijo -Se acerca su temporada de calor y necesita a alguien con quien poder satisfacerse- ante eso Kise y Murasakibara cruzaron miradas.

-Cuando estoy con Tachin suelo ser el activo- dijo Murasakibara como si nada.

-¿En serio? Yo casi siempre soy pasivo- dijo el rubio sin vergüenza alguna.

-Eso no me extraña- murmuró el moreno, pero sus amigos no lo escucharon. –Y ¿cómo lo preparo? Ya que es obvio que seré el activo- dijo Aomine ya más confiado en el tema.

-Senpai suele mojar tres dedos y me los va metiendo de uno en uno. Tienes que ir haciendo círculos y tijeras para dilatar bien Aominecchi, ya que si no está bien dilatado lo puedes lastimar- dijo el rubio emulando los movimientos con tres dedos de su mano derecha.

-A mí me gusta mojar la entrada de Tachin con mi lengua, y luego hago lo de los dedos como dice Kisechin- dijo Murasakibara muy tranquilo. El moreno tomó nota mental de todo.

-¿Y cómo sé cuando él esté listo?- preguntó el moreno.

-Él te lo dirá, sino lo hará su cuerpo- dijo el peli morado.

-Bien, supongo que con eso bastará- dijo el moreno empezando a comer su sándwich

-Si tienes más dudas puedes preguntarnos cuando quieras ¿verdad Murasakibaracchi?- dijo el rubio sonriendo. El mencionado solo asintió ya que tenía la boca llena de papas.

-Y ¿cuándo empieza la temporada?- preguntó Kise.

-No lo sé, dijo que pronto- contestó el moreno.

-Mmm, pues te deseo buena suerte Aominecchi, tengo entendido que los híbridos son difíciles de satisfacer, de ahí su alta demanda como amantes. Duran mucho y son bastante pasionales o al menos eso decía el libro que leí.- esa información fascinó y a la vez intimidó al moreno. ¿Sería capaz de satisfacer a Kuroko?. El resto de las clases Aomine se la pasó pensando en eso.

Al llegar a su casa encontró el lugar muy silencioso. No se oía la televisión prendida, ni Kuroko salió a saludarlo como acostumbraba. Recorrió la sala, cocina y comedor buscando al menor, y al no encontrarlo se dirigió al piso de arriba. Fue directo a su cuarto ya que de seguro estaría durmiendo, pero vaya sorpresa la que se llevó al encontrar a Kuroko recostado desnudo sobre la cama gimiendo de placer ante las caricias que se brindaba él mismo.

Hacia el mediodía Kuroko sintió un calor intenso que recorría su cuerpo y parecía no querer desaparecer. Necesitaba tocarse, calmar el ansia que sentía. Intentó calmarse, respirar hondo y pensar en otras cosas; pero el calor aumentó en las siguientes dos horas por lo que no aguantó más, subió a la habitación del moreno, se desnudó y comenzó a acariciarse; y aunque estaba disfrutando de sus auto-caricias no parecían ser suficiente, necesitaba más. Necesitaba a Aomine. Así que siguió acariciándose pero imaginando que sus manos eran las del moreno; que recorrían con ansia todo su cuerpo, pellizcaban sus rosados pezones y masturbaban su miembro.

Kuroko estaba tan metido en su fantasía, que no se percató que el moreno lo observaba con atención siguiendo el movimiento de sus manos. El ver las manos del menor jugar con sus pezones y acariciar su miembro estaban excitándolo. –Agh Aomine-kun- el escuchar su nombre salir de esa apetitosa boca hizo que el moreno caminara hacia la cama lentamente a la vez que se iba desvistiendo. Kuroko mantenía los ojos cerrados para poder imaginar mejor al moreno, fantasía que de pronto sintió muy real al percibir el aroma de Aomine que tanto le gustaba. De pronto sintió una manos, (que no eran las de él) rozar su pecho. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la imagen de Aomine parado a un lado de la cama; el moreno solo usaba sus boxers negros.

-Aomine-kun- dijo Kuroko en voz baja y notablemente sonrojado, sus manos quietas sobre su cuerpo.

-Veo que empezaste sin mi- dijo el moreno. Algo tenía su voz en ese momento que sonaba más sexy y grave de lo normal.

Kuroko quiso disculparse pero el calor comenzó a aumentar de nuevo ahora que había detenido sus caricias, por lo que cuando abrió la boca para responder salió de nuevo un gemido. -¿Estás sintiendo mucho eh?- dijo el moreno arrodillándose en la cama quedando a pocos centímetros del menor.

-Aomine-kun.- El moreno miraba a Kuroko con deseo, quería besarlo, probarlo, quería hacerlo suyo y gimiera de placer hasta que ya no pudiera más. Tomó el mentón de Kuroko haciendo que éste levantara el rostro y sin más lo besó. El beso era apasionado ya que ambos querían tomar el control, sin embargo, Aomine fue el vencedor.

Sus lenguas se acariciaban causándoles una corriente eléctrica que recorría sus cuerpos. Las manos de ambos exploraban la piel de su compañero, sus respiraciones se agitaban y sus cuerpos se iban cubriendo de la esencia del otro.

Aomine dejó la boca del menor para devorar su cuello; lamía la blanca piel para después morderla con suavidad. Tal vez no era híbrido pero quería dejar marcas por el cuerpo de Kuroko. Éste mientras tanto gemía y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole más espacio al moreno de servirse.

El moreno siguió bajando por aquel delgado cuerpo hasta llegar a los rosados botones del pecho; tomó uno entre sus dedos y lo pellizcó con suavidad para después rozarlo con las llemas de sus dedos, al mismo tiempo que lamía y mordía con suavidad el otro pezón, haciendo que Kuroko curvara su espalda pegándose más a esa boca hambrienta. –Agh Aomine-kun-

Aomine siguió bajando hasta llegar al miembro erecto del menor. (Estaba hinchado y escurría de tanta excitación). Sin pensarlo sacó su lengua y lamió la punta causando un gemido de parte de Kuroko. –Agh Ao-Aomine-kun…no… no tienes que hacer eso- dijo Kuroko avergonzado tratando de alejar el rostro del moreno.

Aomine levantó la cara –No me estoy forzando a hacerlo Tetsu, quiero hacerlo, así que no te avergüences – dijo con la expresión más seria que le había visto Kuroko. Éste asintió y volvió a recostarse mientras que el moreno continuó con el oral.

Kuroko apretaba las sábanas entre sus manos. Nunca antes había sentido tanto placer como el que el moreno le estaba brindando. El calor se iba acumulando en su vientre anunciándole la llegada de su orgasmo.

-Agh…Aomine-kun… espera por favor, si… sigues voy a terminar- dijo Kuroko entre jadeos y con sus manos trató de alejar al moreno.

-Entonces termina- murmuró Aomine contra el miembro del menor continuando con el sexo oral. Kuroko sujetó el cabello del moreno cuando sintió el calor en su vientre presionar con más fuerza, liberándose en esa boca hambrienta y sintiendo una repentina corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo. Aomine tragó por completo el espeso líquido en su boca, se lamió los labios y atrapó de nuevo la boca de Kuroko, quien saboreó su propia semilla de la boca del moreno. De pronto, en un rápido movimiento Kuroko empujó a Aomine haciéndolo girar, quedando el menor sentado encima del sorprendido moreno.

-Tienes más fuerza de lo que aparentas- dijo sonriendo Aomine.

-Soy un híbrido ¿recuerdas?- dijo Kuroko quien se agachó para besar con pasión al moreno. Aomine comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Kuroko, deteniéndose en su trasero, el cual estrujó provocando un gemido, (casi gritito), de sorpresa por parte de Kuroko. El menor tomó las manos de Aomine; colocó una sobre uno de sus rosados pezones y la otra en su miembro aún erecto. -¿Quieres que siga acariciándote?- preguntó divertido el moreno al notar que Kuroko se sentía más atrevido que hacía un momento. –Si- tras decir eso Kuroko tomó con una mano el miembro erecto del moreno y comenzó a subir y bajar; acariciaba la punta y bajaba la mano esparciendo el líquido seminal, sacando suspiros de la boca de Aomine.

El moreno cerró los ojos para disfrutar más de las caricias, sin embargo, los abrió rápido al sentir el cuerpo del menor levantarse un poco, tomar su miembro e introducirlo poco a poco en la entrada de Kuroko. -¡Espera! ¡te vas a lastimar!- dijo Aomine tratando de detener al menor, que ya llevaba dentro la mitad del pene del moreno. –Estoy bien Aomine-kun, descuida, no me vas a lastimar.- y tras decir eso terminó de bajar, haciendo que el moreno entrara por completo y haciéndolos gemir a los dos a la vez.

Kuroko era estrecho, (más que cualquier chica con la que haya estado Aomine), y eso hacía que el moreno sintiera más. –Agh Tetsu- murmuró Aomine al sentir como Kuroko subía y bajaba lento, apoyándose en las piernas del mayor.

Aomine tomó a Kuroko de la cintura, marcándole un ritmo un poco más rápido, Kuroko gustoso complació al mayor aumentando el ritmo. De pronto Aomine empujó su cadera haciendo que Kuroko se apoyara sobre su pecho para no caer. –Agh ahí… así Aomine-kun- dijo el menor entre gemidos al sentir como el moreno chocaba contra su próstata. Kuroko bajaba y Aomine subía haciendo que cada penetración fuera certera.

Unos minutos después ambos estaban cerca del orgasmo. –Aomine-kun…ya no puedo más- dijo entre gemidos. –Está bien- dijo el moreno tomando a Kuroko de los hombros y lo empujó quedando el moreno arriba. Tomó las blancas piernas del menor y las colocó una encima de cada hombro del moreno, dándole más espacio al mayor para las penetraciones, que eran rápidas, fuertes y profundas. Kuroko gemía más fuerte, mientras que Aomine apretaba los dientes. Las sensaciones que recorrían sus cuerpos eran muy fuertes.

Finalmente Kuroko llegó al orgasmo provocando que sus paredes apretaran más el miembro de Aomine quién no tardó nada en terminar dentro del menor.

Aomine suspiró y salió de Kuroko quien quedó tirado en la cama, como si todas su fuerzas se hubieran esfumado. El moreno se recostó a un lado, estiró los brazos y jaló al menor para abrazarlo. -¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado Aomine. Kuroko asintió con la cabeza. -¿Qué pasa?- Volvió a preguntar el moreno, que sólo podía ver la parte de atrás de la cabeza del menor. Kuroko se giró para quedar de frente a Aomine. –Estoy bien Aomine-kun, es sólo que es la primera vez que me siento bien durante el sexo, y eso me confunde un poco.- Aomine no pudo evitar sentirse enternecido, por lo que abrazó con más fuerza al chico, pegándolo un poco más a su gran cuerpo.

-Está bien, de ahora en adelante no tendrás que preocuparte por eso- dijo el moreno sonriendo. Kuroko levantó el rostro sorprendido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Kuroko confundido.

-Que quiero que te quedes conmigo- dijo sonrojado el mayor tratando de evitar la mirada de Kuroko.

-¿Es en serio?-

-¡Por supuesto que si!- dijo Aomine un poco molesto, ¿cómo era posible que Kuroko pensara que bromeaba con algo como eso?.

-Gracias- dijo Kuroko en voz baja. Aomine lo miró y por primera vez vio a Kuroko sonriendo ampliamente. Era una imagen que en definitiva no quería olvidar nunca.

–Gracias Aomine- kun- repitió el chico.

Aomine sonrió y besó la frente de Kuroko. –Descansa, ya que al rato seguiremos- dijo el moreno, Kuroko cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo aún sonriendo.

Fin del tercer capítulo.

/

Espero les haya gustado. Perdonen la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada en el trabajo T_T. Por favor dejen reviews, díganme si les gusta o no. ¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic que hago con tanto cariño! Esperen el siguiente capítulo, ya que tal vez todo se vea tierno y color de rosa ahora, pero eso cambiará muy pronto. ¡Besos!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

¡Hola de nuevo! Sigan disfrutando de este fanfic y dejen sus comentarios ¡por favor! Son muy importantes para mí ya que me ayudarán a mejorar.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket no me pertenecen, sino a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Advertencia: Lo de siempre en mi caso; este fanfic contiene lemon. Este capítulo contiene LEMON 100% explícito :)

Lexkai Raven: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Y no, no es el papá de Akashi, sintió eso con Akashi ya que éste desprende la misma aura sádica y dominante que el anterior amo de Tetsu. Pero eso lo explicaré más adelante ;) Otra vez muchas gracias por tu review.

A-san: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!. Mantente al tanto del próximo capítulo ;)

/

-Buenos días- dijo Aomine con voz ronca, al sentir una lengua hambrienta que lamía su abdomen. Miró el reloj en su mesa de noche, las ocho de la mañana. -¿Tienes hambre tan temprano?- Era sábado, por lo general el moreno no despertaba antes de las diez, pero podía hacer una excepción por ese chico que ahora le realizaba un delicioso sexo oral.

La lengua de Kuroko lamía y saboreaba el pene ya erecto del moreno. Aomine disfrutaba y acariciaba el cabello del menor; había descansado lo suficiente y tenía pensado satisfacer a Kuroko todo el día si era necesario. –Ven- dijo Aomime jalando a Kuroko para besarlo con pasión y cambiar lugares, quedando el moreno arriba, que sin previo aviso giró al menor haciéndolo quedar boca abajo y lo penetró con fuerza, haciéndolo gemir. –Agh Aomine-kun-, -¿te gusta?- susurró el moreno contra una de las orejas de Kuroko, éste sólo asintió. –Dímelo- volvió a susurrar Aomine. –S-si- dijo el menor entre gemidos, provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción en el mayor. Se sentía feliz de saber que satisfacía a su... ¿amigo?; después de esto y lo de la noche anterior no podían ser solo amigos ¿cierto?; ese pensamiento rondó la mente del moreno, pero se despejó cuando Kuroko empujó más su cadera contra la de Aomine provocando que éste tocara la próstata del menor. Unas cuantas fuertes embestidas más bastaron para hacerlos terminar.

Ambos quedaron tumbados uno al lado del otro. –Gracias Aomine-kun- dijo Kuroko.

El moreno se quedó un momento en silencio viendo a Kuroko directo a los ojos. -¿Ocurre algo Aomine-kun?-. -¿Qué soy para ti Tetsu?- preguntó el moreno sin miramientos, tomando desprevenido al menor. -¿Qué quieres decir Aomine-kun?- preguntó Kuroko desconcertado. –Quiero saber ¿qué soy para ti?; sólo tu amigo, un conocido... Un amante- esto último lo dijo en voz más baja. Kuroko lo observó y tras suspirar dijo. –Eres la persona más importante para mí; eres mi amigo y en estos momentos mi amante, aunque me gustaría que no fuera sólo por ayudarme, sino por otra cosa- Aomine se sonrojó al escuchar eso. -¿Dices que no te molestaría que fuéramos pareja?- Kuroko sólo asintió, y los brazos del moreno lo jalaron para pegarlo a su cuerpo en un tierno abrazo. -¿Aomine-kun?-, -Gracias- dijo el moreno con su boca pegada a la frente de Kuroko. -¿Por qué?- preguntó Kuroko. –Por quererte quedar a mi lado- tras decir eso besó con suavidad al menor, que respondió gustoso a las caricias.

Esa tarde se la pasaron en el cuarto entregándose uno al otro.

-Bueno- contestó el moreno su celular.

-¡Aominecchi!- se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. La fuerte voz del rubio irritó un poco a Aomine.

-¿Qué quieres Kise?- El rubio ignoró la evidente molestia de Aomine y dijo alegre.

–Aceptaron la prueba que hicieron Kurokocchi y tú, y quieren que hagan otra pero ya para que sea publicada en la revista. ¿No es genial?-. –Si claro- dijo el moreno sin entusiasmo alguno. –En fin, dale la buena noticia a Kurokocchi. La prueba será mañana a las dos de la tarde, así que no lleguen tarde. ¡Nos vemos!- y con eso Kise colgó antes que el moreno pudiera darle una negativa.

-¿Mañana?- Aomine se quedó pensando en las probabilidades de que a Kuroko se le subieran las hormonas en plena sesión fotográfica, aunque por otro lado, no estaría mal probar lugares nuevos para pasarla bien con su ahora amante.

-¿Qué ocurre Aomine-kun?- preguntó el menor.

-Mañana tenemos otra sesión fotográfica a las dos de la tarde-

-¿Mañana? Pero…- Kuroko no quería expresar sus temores, pero el moreno lo entendió.

\- Descuida, si me necesitas ahí estaré, seguro encontramos algún rincón para algo rápido- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice. Kuroko asintió más tranquilo.

Al día siguiente diez minutos antes de las dos, Kuroko y Aomine esperaban al rubio en el lobby.

-¡Kurokocchi, Aominecchi!- dijo un rubio alegre que se acercaba. El rubio los llevó hasta el piso de su agencia; al mismo cuarto donde se había tomado la prueba anterior. Midorima los esperaba junto a un joven de menor estatura y ojos grises.

-Ya llegamos Midorimacchi- dijo el Kise con Aomine y Kuroko pisándole los talones. Ambos jóvenes saludaron a Midorima y al otro joven.

-Hola, soy Takao y soy el asistente personal de Shin-chan- dijo el joven de ojos grises. A diferencia de Midorima, este joven tenía mejor personalidad; era más alegre. Nadie hizo comentario alguno sobre el modo en que Takao llamó a Midorima, pero era obvio que ambos tenía buena relación, o Midorima seguro habría hecho algún comentario evidenciando su molestia.

-Pasen, el camerino tiene ya las prendas que usarán para la sesión fotográfica- Aomine y Kuroko fueron al camerino a cambiarse; unos minutos después salieron con unos looks muy sexys; en el caso de Aomine, llevaba un traje negro una camisa abierta, que dejaba ver su bien formado abdomen, una corbata negra delgada, con el nudo flojo y zapatos negros; mientras que Kuroko llevaba un traje gris claro, la camisa cerrada, (sólo los primeros dos botones desabrochados), corbata azul oscuro con el nudo flojo y zapatos negros.

-Wow- dijo el rubio un poco sonrojado al ver a sus amigos.

-Pasen al set por favor- dijo Takao guiando a los dos jóvenes.

La sesión comenzó, y si sus atuendos les daban un toque sexy, las poses más. Aomine debía dar una imagen dominante; que tenía poder sobre Kuroko. Mientras que éste debía verse sumiso y sexy a la vez. Algunas de las poses tenían al moreno tomando a Kuroko de la barbilla con una mano y con otra sujetaba su delgada cintura y sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia; en otra, la pose era similar, excepto por que la boca de Aomine lamía el cuello de Kuroko.

La sesión terminó con una de las mejores poses; Kuroko estaba recostado viendo hacia la cámara, mientras que Aomine estaba arrodillado encima de él, sujetando los brazos del menor con una mano por encima de la cabeza de Kuroko, y con la otra acariciaba el abdomen del menor, mientras que su boca mordía su mandíbula.

-¡Terminamos!- anunció en voz alta el fotógrafo. Ambos jóvenes fueron al camerino a cambiarse, pero en cuanto Aomine entró Kuroko se lanzó a lamer su pecho y abdomen. El moreno se sorprendió un poco, pero puso el seguro a la puerta y despojó al menor de su pantalón y bóxers; ambos estaban ya muy excitados, y era natural con las poses que habían tenido que hacer durante la sesión fotográfica.

Aomine besó con pasión al menor, lo tomó de la cadera levantándolo y Kuroko enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del moreno. Aomine apoyó a Kuroko contra una de las paredes y entró en el menor, éste dejó salir un gemido suave, pero el moreno lo besó para callar sus gemidos, después de todo sería malo que los encontrarán en esa situación. Las embestidas eran duras y profundas debido a la posición, por lo que no tardaron en terminar. Después el moreno salió de Kuroko y lo bajó con cuidado, encontró una caja de pañuelos desechables y ayudó al menor a limpiarse.

Salieron del camerino como si nada hubiera pasado, se despidieron de Midorima y Takao, quienes quedaron de avisarles cuando la revista saliera a la venta. Bajaron al lobby junto con Kise, quien los despidió y caminaron en distintas direcciones.

El resto de la semana se basó en sexo por toda la casa, no importaba en qué habitación se encontraran; si a Kuroko se le elevaba el calor Aomine se encargaba de complacerlo. Obviamente durante esa semana el moreno no asistió a la escuela, pero un mensaje a Kise explicándole la situación bastó para que éste le ayudara después con los apuntes.

A la semana siguiente en que Aomine fue de nuevo a la escuela, Kise llegó muy animado con una revista en la mano.

-¡Aominecchi ya salió!- dijo animado el rubio entregándole la revista al moreno. Éste no dijo nada, sólo tomó al revista y comenzó a hojearla hasta llegar a las fotografías que quería ver. No le gustaba nada que tuviera que ver con fama, pero tenía que admitirlo; las fotos estaban geniales. Kuroko se veía muy sexy, sobre todo en la última foto.

-Salieron muy bien ¿no crees?- dijo el rubio sacando a Aomine del ensimismamiento.

-¿Eh? Ah…si-

-Creo que se venderá bien, si es así, seguro que los vuelven a llamar. Bueno y ahora dime…¿Qué tal estuvo la semana?- preguntó Kise con un aire pícaro.

El moreno se sonrojó al saber a lo que se refería el rubio. –No te incumbre- dijo viendo hacia la ventana.

-Vamos no seas cruel Aominecchi, yo te ayudé con tus apuntes ¿recuerdas?- Aomine sabía que se arrepentiría de haberle pedido ese favor al rubio, pero el error ya estaba hecho.

Aomine suspiró y dijo como si no importara. –Estuvo bien-

-¡Dame detalles Aominecchi! ¡Detalles!- Kise se sentó sobre el pupitre de Aomine.

-Mmm… pues nada… le ayudé a desahogarse. Sólo te diré que lo hicimos por toda la casa ¿de acuerdo?, no habrá más detalles.- el rubio asintió, se conformaba con eso.

El resto del día estuvo tranquilo, hasta la hora de salida cuando un número desconocido llamó al celular de Aomine.

-¿Si?- contestó el moreno.

-Tienes algo que es mío- dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Quién diablos eres?- dijo molesto Aomine.

-Tal vez ahora te estés divirtiendo con ese gatito, pero ya tiene dueño y pronto lo recuperaré- tras decir eso colgó, dejando al moreno confundido y más molesto al haber mencionado a Kuroko. ¿Qué demonios quería con Kuroko?. Aquel hombre había mencionado ser su dueño, eso sólo quería decir que era el responsable del maltrato del menor y el moreno no pensaba regresárselo por nada del mundo.

Al llegar a su casa encontró a Kuroko dormido plácidamente en uno de los sillones de la sala. –Descuida… no dejaré que te vuelvan a hacer daño- susurró el moreno mientras con la punta de sus dedos rozó una mejilla del menor.

/

Fin del cuarto capítulo, ¡perdón! sé que estuvo muy cortito este capítulo, pero he estado muy ocupada y tampoco quiero dejarlos plantados con el fic, así que mientras les dejo este capítulo que nos va llevando cada vez más al desenlace de esta tierna pareja. En el próximo capítulo sanldrá el anterior dueño de Kuroko, así que ¡esperénlo!. Dejen sus reviews ¡por favor!. Gracias :)


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Perdóooooooon! Sé que no tengo perdón al haber abandonado tanto tiempo este fic, pero les juro que no he tenido tiempo, el ser diseñadora y programadora me absorbe por completo! ¡De verdad nunca pensé tardar tanto en actualizar, pero he estado muy ocupada en el trabajo y luego perdí la inspiración y bueno…

Sigan disfrutando de este fanfic y dejen sus comentarios ¡por favor! Son muy importantes para mí ya que me ayudarán a mejorar.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket no me pertenecen, sino a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

/

Al llegar a su casa encontró a Kuroko dormido plácidamente en uno de los sillones de la sala. –Descuida… no dejaré que te vuelvan a hacer daño- susurró el moreno mientras con la punta de sus dedos rozó una mejilla del menor.

-No quiero…-

-Debes ir Aomine-kun…-

-No lo haré- dijo el moreno serio.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en el sillón de la sala. El moreno con los brazos cruzados miraba con dureza al menor, quien le suplicaba fuera a la escuela, sin embargo Aomine no le daba razón alguna del por que se negaba a asistir.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó de pronto Kuroko, al no recibir respuesta del moreno se acercó más y tomó su rostro entre sus blancas manos, acercándolo a su cara hasta quedar a poco centímetros de distancia. –Me escondes algo Aomine-kun, ¿qué ocurre?-. Al ver tanta determinación en los ojos de Kuroko el moreno no pudo resistir más, suspiró y abrazó al menor recostándolo sobre su pecho.

-No quiero dejarte solo- dijo Aomine en voz baja. Kuroko movió inquieto sus orejas y levantó el rostro tratando de ver la expresión del moreno. –No quiero que te alejen de mi lado-. –Aomine-kun…- El moreno aumentó un poco la fuerza de abrazo; sentía que si soltaba a Kuroko, éste se desvanecería entre sus brazos.

-Eso no pasará- dijo Kuroko soltándose un poco del abrazo. –No pasará por que no pienso irme de tu lado Aomine-kun- dijo sonriendo. –Tranquilo, puedes seguir tu vida normal. Puedes seguir yendo a la escuela, a las prácticas de basketball, salir con Kise-kun, hacer lo que siempre haces, y yo siempre estaré a tu lado.- Al ver que el moreno no estaba tan convencido lo besó con dulzura y brincó lejos del sillón. -¡Vamos debes ir a la escuela! y cuando regreses como recompensa por ser obediente, podrás hacerme lo que quieras- dijo Kuroko con tono pícaro, dándose media vuelta y comenzado a caminar hacia el cuarto. El moreno resignado ante la terquedad del menor suspiró y se levantó del sillón, tomó sus cosas y caminó hacia la puerta. –Por favor no salgas, prometo llegar temprano- salió tras escuchar un "ya lo sé" de parte del menor.

Ese día el moreno estuvo más distraído durante las clases, y desde que salió de la casa sentía un constante hormigueo en la nuca que lo ponía más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

El humo del cigarro llenaba el ambiente del auto. Unos ojos verdes observaban al moreno de lejos escondidos tras unos lentes oscuros. –Te tengo-

Kuroko estaba acostado en la cama pasando el tiempo, se sentía preocupado por la actitud de Aomine, pero no podía mostrale su preocupación o se habría quedado más tiempo en la casa, y lo que menos quería el menor era ser una carga para Aomine o interferir con sus estudios.

Hacía diez minutos que Aomine se había ido cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Kuroko corrío a ver si era el moreno que habría olvidado algo, pero al llegar a la sala se detuvo en seco al recordar que Aomine tenía llaves, por lo que no tocaría el timbre. Unos segundos después le llegó un aroma familiar que le erizó la piel. –No- susurró sintiendo un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda, dio unos pasos atrás tratando de no hacer ruído y acercarse al teléfono para llamara al moreno. Para ese entonces seguro ya estaría en el colegio al vivir muy cerca, pero no dudaba en que correría en su auxilio si su vida peligraba. Estaba a pocos metros del teléfono cuando un fuerte golpe abrió la puerta principal.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa silueta que atemorizó durante tanto tiempo a Kuroko, de pie, imponente a la luz del pasillo. Una mano escondida en un bolsillo del pantalón y con la otra retiró sus lentes oscuros, dejando ver aquellos ojos verdes que petrificaban al menor.

-¿Me extrañaste Kuroko?- dijo el rubio mientras avanzaba hacia el menor.

–Nash…- susurró Kuroko dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Has sido un gatito muy malo- dijo con tono burlón. -Me preocupé cuando escapaste, pensé que te había pasado algo malo- el rubio cada vez estaba más cerca de Kuroko, y éste no se daba cuenta de que a cada minuto se arrinconaba más contra una esquina de la sala. –Pero vaya sorpresa al ver la vida tan cómoda que llevabas; te alimentan, cuidan, visten y por como te ves te cogieron muy bien durante tu periodo de calor- al decir eso último su tono se volvió más amenazador. –Sabes que no me gusta que usen mis cosas, y tú eres una de ellas.- Kuroko chocó contra la pared, no podía dejar de ver con pavor aquellos ojos que parecían devorarlo en cualquier momento. –Me perteneces Kuroko, y ese sujeto te tocó- estiró su mano y rozó una de las mejillas de Kuroko haciéndolo temblar. –Te acarició- con sus dedos levantó el rostro del menor. –Y te cogió todo lo que quiso- con fuerza rodeó el delgado cuello de Kuroko, acercó su rostro a una de las orejas de Kuroko y susurró –My turn-.

Ante el temor Kuroko levantó sus manos tratando de empujar al mayor, pero se sentía débil, el simple hecho de ver a Nash le venían a la mente todos los años de maltrato que sufrió a su lado. -Quédate quieto- dijo el rubio en un siseo, pero se alejó al sentir un zarpazo contra su rostro, Kuroko al tratar de safarse le arañó el rostro pero en vez de alejarlo provocó que una oscura mirada le helara la sangre -¿Con que quieres jugar rudo eh?- tras decir esto con su rodilla golpeó el estómago del menor haciéndolo doblar de dolor. -Así está mejor- dijo viendo al menor caer de rodillas por el dolor.

El rubio tocó su rostro al sentir como un líquido cálido bajaba por su mejilla, era sangre que brotaba debido al ataque de Kuroko, observó el líquido en sus dedos y lamió las gotas de sangre que escurrían por éstos. Miró nuevamente al chico y sin perder tiempo lo tomó del cabello azotando su cabeza contra la madera del piso y con su otra mano sujetó las blancas y delgadas muñecas contra la espalda del chico dejándolo a su total merced. Soltó la cabeza de Kuroko y rápidamente bajó los pantalones y boxers del menor, quien comenzó a tratar de zafarse al saber lo que vendría, pero Nash era muy fuerte y él se sentía demasiado débil.

Su boca tenía sabor metálico causado por el golpe de Nash al estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo, sus ojos apretados dejaban salir silenciosas lágrimas y su boca luchaba por no dejar salir los quejidos y sollozos que trataba de ahogar al sentir el pene del mayor entrar con fuerza. Creyó que nunca más volvería a ser violado, pero ahí estaba, siendo penetrado con fuerza, son sus manos sujetas contra su espalda, ésta encorvada al tener la cadera levantada al aire y su cabeza siendo aplastada de nuevo contra el suelo por una de las grandes manos del rubio. _–Aomine-kun-_ era en todo lo que pensaba Kuroko, recitaba su nombre en su mente como un mantra tratando de calmarse, pero escuchar los jadeos y gemidos del rubio, sentir la presión y dolor en su cuerpo y ver lo poco de la casa del moreno que le permitían ver sus llorosos ojos le impedían calmarse. Sabía que cuando el moreno llegara a casa él ya no estaría esperándolo, estaba seguro que se encontraría con una casa vacía y con partes del suelo sucio de sangre y semen que sentía escurriendo por sus piernas pues Nash ya había terminado.

Quería vomitar, se sentí asqueado, mareado y dolorido pero debía resistir. De momento se iría con Nash, o mejor dicho, Nash se lo llevaría, lo volvería a amarrar y lo dejaría morir de hambre, pero Kuroko ya había probado lo que era la felicidad, antes lo pudo someter por que cayó en manos del rubio cuando era solo un niño, por lo que siempre creyó que su destino era ser su esclavo sexual, que no tenía otro propósito en la vida, pero al conocer a Aomine supo que no era así, que tenía más opciones, y aunque se sentía débil iba a luchar por seguir al lado del moreno, sin embargo, un fuerte aroma llegó a su nariz mareándolo y dejándolo inconsciente en cuestión de segundos. Nash sabía que su gatito era sumiso, pero ya había escapado una vez, por lo que fue preparado con una pequeña botella llena de cloroformo, la cual no tuvo más que destapar para que el fino sentido del olfato de Kuroko aumentara el efecto del líquido dejándolo inconsciente. Una vez seguro de que Kuroko estaba dormido se levantó, reacomodó su ropa y sin cuidado alguno cargó a Kuroko por encima de su hombro caminando hacia la salida, justo antes de cerrar la puerta miró dentro de la estancia por encima de su hombro y dejó asomar una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Puedes calmarte un segundo Aominecchi? ¡me estás poniendo nervioso!- dijo Kise sentado delante de él en el salón de clases -¡has estado así todo el día! ¿me dirás que te pasa?- pero el moreno parecía renuente de querer hablar sobre sus preocupaciones, sin embargo, el rubio era muy insistente y tal vez, sólo tal vez podría ayudarle a calmarse el hecho de externar sus preocupaciones.

-Es Tetsu- dijo en voz baja

-¿Qué pasa con Kurokocchi? ¿se pelearon?- dijo con tono de broma, pero al ver la seriedad en la mirada de su amigo prefirió cerrar la boca.

-Ayer alguien me llamó para amenzarme sobre Tetsu- Kise no dijo nada, pero su rostro lleno de sorpresa era más que suficiente. –No sé quién era, pero supongo que era el anterior dueño de Tetsu-, -¿lo quieren de regreso?- preguntó el rubio mortificado, el moreno solo asintió y el silencio cayó entre los dos.

-Kurokocchi estará bien, seguro sólo fue una broma de mal gusto- dijo el rubio tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo, pero si era honesto, ni él miemo se creyó semejante mentira. Faltaba una clase para terminar el día, sólo dos horas más y Aomine podría correr de regreso a su casa, encontrar a Kuroko y calmar esa sensación que había recorrido su cuerpo todo el día.

La campana del término de clases sonó y no pasó ni un segundo cuando Aomine atravesó el salón y corrió por los pasillos alejándose de todos, deseando que esa mala sensación fuera sólo eso, y que Kuroko estuviera durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, pero todo pensamiento positivo se esfumó cuando a tan sólo unos metros de llegar vio la puerta principal, estaba astillada y la chapa rota. No se detuvo a pensar, empujó la puerta y entró a su casa deteniéndose al sentir lo frío y silencioso del lugar. –Tetsu- susurró, un sudor frío recorría su espalda. –¡Tetsu!- gritó más fuerte esperando recibir una respuesta que no llegó. Subió rápido las escaleras buscando en todas las habitaciones, pero no había ni rastro del menor, bajó de nuevo a la estancia, sacó su celular y marcó el primer teléfono que venía a su mente.

-No está- dijo el moreno al escuchar que contestaban del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Ya buscaste por toda la casa?- dijo Kise preocupado

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ESTÁ!- gritó el moreno desesperado. –lo siento… es sólo que no sé que hacer- se sentía apenado al gritarle a su mejor amigo pero se sentía demasiado frustrado. Kise comenzó a decirle algo pero su mente se alejó de la plática al notar unas manchas rojo obscuro en el suelo cerca de la sala… era sangre, y a un lado había otra mancha más clara, casi blanca. La ira comenzó a subir por su cuerpo, sus puños apretados dejaban sus nudillos blancos y sus uñas se clavaban en su piel. –¿Aominecchi? ¿me estás escuchando?-, -maldito bastardo- dijo el moreno con una voz más gutural. -¿Aominecchi?- el rubio no entendía por que lo insultaba. –Fue ese maldito bastardo, el que me llamó ayer, no sólo se llevó a Tetsu, sino que por lo que veo lo golpeó y violó- esto último lo dijo casi gritando de coraje. –Aominecchi…- el rubio no sabía que decir, quería gritar de frustración, quería llorar al saber el dolor de su amigo, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada de eso o frustraría más al moreno. – _Piensa Kise piensa_ \- se decía el rubio a sí mismo. –Espera creo que ya sé que hacer- y sin dejar responder al moreno cortó la llamada dejando sólo a Aomine arrodillado en su estancia sintiendo un vacío y una ira sin control.

/

Fin del quinto capítulo, ¡Otra vez perdón! Prometo ya no abandonar esta historia hasta terminarla, ¡muchas gracias a todos los que han esperado tanto tiempo! En verdad no saben cuánto les agradezco su apoyo. Dejen sus reviews ¡por favor!. Gracias :)


End file.
